


The Interrogation

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Monster - Freeform, NaNoWriMo, Other, Supernatural Elements, i'm gonna get as sick as i can get with this so fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was a mistake. Story's awful. Grinding to write every day is awful.  Fuck this shit, I'm out.The last chapter is some of the ideas that didn't make it.If you're curious why I gave up on this, read the work's ending notes.Original description below.Alternative title: So This Is What People Mean By "First Draft".A conversation in an interrogation chamber reveals a killer's day.Updated daily.Part of NaNoWriMo, read notes.Feedback (of any kind) is welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I joined NaNoWriMo for the first time (against my better judgement). Due to the daily time limit, I don't proofread the work and just post the chapters as they are.
> 
> NaNoWriMo is supposed to be 50k words but that’s straight-up unrealistic for me. I have my Overwatch series and also other interests that I’m not willing to put aside. So my personal goal is around 15k words.
> 
> I'll keep writing the Overwatch Dystopia fics along with this, albeit a bit slower.

\- How about now? The policemen are gone. Do you want to talk now?

\- Are they really gone? Don’t they have mics and cameras and stuff?

\- Yeah, yeah, they said they turned them off though. You know, to give us some privacy.

\- You sure?

\- Would I ever lie to you?

\- ...no...

\- That’s right. It’s just us here. I promise.

\- Oh, alright. If you say so.

\- I do. So... Do you want to tell me what happened while I was gone?

\- Well, I woke up in the morning and you were gone. I had the day to myself. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror. It’s not often I get to do that. The face has changed a lot since the last time I looked at it. I have dark hair. It was brown last time.

\- Yeah, I dyed them, remember?

\- No. I was away then. I still have my eyes. They were black. Oh, they still are! I can see them in the big mirror. I look good.

\- Ahem. Sure you do. I mean all this black makes you look... serious... and cool. Yeah, that. What did you do after you stopped admiring your eyes?

\- I saw my eyebrows. Thick, bushy eyebrows. I didn’t like them. So I plucked them out.

\- So that’s what happened... I was wondering about that.

\- Did you like them?

\- Eh, like them... I guess. I preferred it when they were on.

\- Oh...

\- ...

\- ...

\- What did you do next?

\- I put on some clothes. Blue jeans and a grey polo shirt.

\- What you’re wearing isn’t grey. More like deep red. Did you change?

\- No. It got like that from all the blood. It made the colour darker. I like it better this way. It sticks now. Like it’s part of me.

\- ... Right... So, you put on clothes...

\- Yes. Then I found my favourite knife from the kitchen. It made me happy that you kept it. Thank you.

\- No problem.

\- I took it with me. I love that knife very much. It had papas blood last time I saw it. Did you clean it?

\- Yes.

\- Oh, good. Papa’s blood was dirty. Not like mama’s. Mama’s was clean. Remember?

\- ... I do.

\- Mama was nice...

\- She was. So you took the knife with you. Then what?

\- I left the apartment. I was hungry. You never have the food I like at the house.

\- The food you like is... unconventional. It’s very difficult to get it.

\- You could have tried.

\- I never know when you come back. Plus, you hate it refrigerated. You have a very specific taste.

\- I do. You’re right.

\- ...

\- ...

\- And then what happened?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Well, I left. Oh, by the way, you should change the lights on the building. They are flickering a lot.

\- The way the light here does? Yeah, that seems to happen when you are around now. We’ll talk about that later. Did you meet anyone at the building?

\- An old man. He smelled weird. I didn’t like him. His blood was thin and weak.

\- So you are the one who killed him?

\- Yes. I liked the bubbles.

\- Bubbles?

\- From the slice on his neck. Blup-blup-blup.

\- ...You didn’t touch him afterwards?

\- No. I told you I didn’t like him. I took his cane though. There was a nice face on the handle.

\- The cane I saw when I came back? The one with the gargoyle head?

\- Gargoyle?

\- You know, sharp teeth, scary face.

\- Oh... Yes. That one.

\- How did it break?

\- There was a young man on the elevator. He said I looked weird. I did not. I stabbed him on the belly with the pointy end. Then I pinned him high on the elevator wall with it. But I liked the... Gragoyle..?

\- Gargoyle.

\- Gargoyle. I liked it. So I broke it off and took it with me.

\- You didn’t meet anyone else there, right?

\- No.

\- So you left.

\- Yes. It was raining. I don’t like water, so I told it to stop.

\- Did it? Stop, I mean?

\- No. It didn’t fall on me though. It was like I had an invisible cloak or something. A kid saw me and yelled that I was cool to his mom. I liked that kid. He was nice.

\- A kid and his mom?! You didn’t hurt them?

\- No. The kid said I was cool. And a bus arrived at the nearby stop. You know how I like buses. There's so much to eat in them.

\- Hold on. Can you describe the kid and its mom?

\- Why?

\- There were nice to you. I want to thank them later.

\- Oh. The kid had curly orange hair. Brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow raincoat and pink boots. The boots had a cat’s face on the sides. They were ugly. But don’t tell him that!

\- I won’t. What about his mom?

\- Long brown hair. Blue eyes. Brown coat. A dark blue umbrella. I didn’t like her too much. She hurried the kind kid away when she saw me. I wanted to hurt her but then I thought that the kid would be sad. Right?

\- He would be very sad, yes. Good choice there.

\- Thank you. I tried to think as you do.

\- Good job. So, you saw the bus. I’m assuming you got in? Or followed it?

\- I got in.

\- And then what happened?


	3. Chapter 3

\- Well, the driver was looking at me funny, so I threw my knife at him. It went through his skull and through the window. I told it to came back so I wouldn’t lose it.

\- And it came back?

\- Yes.

\- You mention that a few times now. What do you mean you told it to come back?

\- I told it to come back.

\- I get that. How? Did you say any words to it? Did you focused really hard and it came back? Why did it listen to you?

\- ... I don’t know. It just did. I asked it to come back and it did. I don’t understand why you ask so much about it.

\- It’s interesting, that’s all. Can you teach me how to do it?

\- I’ll teach you. It’s not hard. You just say: Come back. In your head, you don’t yell it, that would be weird.

\- Of course. So you killed the driver. What happened with the passengers? Were there any inside?

\- Oh. Yes. A group of teenagers in the back. A man in a suit in the middle and an old lady near the front door. The old lady screamed. The man walked towards me saying something. The teenagers at the back didn’t notice me.

\- We, I mean, the policemen said that they didn’t find anyone other than the driver and the grandma. Did you... eat the others?

\- Yes. The man was a bit hard to chew. The teenagers were great though. Soft. Good bones too, crunchy.

\- ...

\- I thought of eating the driver too but I was full.

\- ...jesus... Okay, let’s back up a bit. The man was walking towards you...

\- He tried to tackle me and take my knife. He was weak and bounced off me. He did manage to grab my knife hand and held on to it as he bounced off. I like it when they are not scared. I grabbed his head with my left hand and lifted him up high. I think I heard the teenagers scream for the first time then. They screamed much more later. I crushed his head. Like when papa crushed that watermelon to show us how strong he was. Papa was a liar. He didn’t resist when I killed him. And I was weaker back then. So papa was actually very weak.

\- Dad was weak. Mentally more than physically, I think.

\- He was weak. Coward. Dirty blood.

\- Anyway. We weren’t talking about dad, we were talking about your... day.

\- Yes. When I crushed the man’s head, I wanted to bathe in his brave blood but the old woman’s screaming was getting annoying. So I put the man’s body down, wasting much good blood, and turned to her. I told her to be quiet but she ignored me. Rude. I picked her up by the neck and threw her out of the front window.

\- Through the windshield?

\- Front window. I don’t know what happened to her.

\- She crashed crushed on the building in front of the coming turn. About fifty meters away from the bus.

\- Oh. Good. She stopped screaming, so I didn’t care anymore.

\- ... What about the kids? Weren’t they screaming? Didn’t they annoy you?

\- They did. But young ones are always more yummy. I’ve told you that before but you never brought me any. I wanted to kill you when you refused then.

\- You can’t kill me.

\- I could if you stopped disappearing every time I get out. But I don’t want to anymore. You are nice to me. Usually.

\- What happened to the kids?

\- One of them tried to run past me after I threw the old woman out. I slapped him and he flew across the bus. He landed on the others and I told them to be quiet. They did so I lifted the man’s body to drink. After I stopped being thirsty. I told the bus to go to the air.

\- To the air. Did you tell the bus to fly? And it did?

\- Yes. It did. Slowly at first but then it went faster. For the air, the ground was mostly grey squares. Not good places to eat. After a while, I did see something green so I told the bus to go there.

\- Police found the bus’s remains in the middle of the town’s football field. You’re telling me you flew it there?

\- I didn’t fly it. I told it to go and it did.

\- Right, right. So the police report we, fuck, I mean, they got were actually real. Oh, boy...

\- ?

\- Okay. So you landed on the field. And then what happened?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Well, I thought to start eating the man but the teenagers’ screams were getting annoying. One of the girls, in particular, was very annoying. I turned to them. The other boy was trying to break the closest window, so I told him to stop and come to me.

\- You told him... Like, with words? Or with your mind?

\- My mind. He broke a few seats as he flew to me. One of the girls yelled “No!” and run to me.

\- Wait, wait. How many kids were there?

\- Five. Three girls and two boys.

\- Five and the man, six. Police didn’t find any... remains, only a pile of bloodied clothes.

\- I clean after myself. Usually, I leave the legs but this time I was very hungry.

\- Can you describe them to me?

\- Soft meat. Mostly good blood. Nice crunchy bones.

\- No, no, no. Oh god, no! Their appearance. Describe how they looked. Please.

\- Oh. I forgot you don’t like my food... You have bad taste.

\- Right. Are you gonna tell me how did they look like?

\- Fine. If you insist. The man had brown eyes, brown hair and a pointy beard. He was wearing a black coat. The boy that run past me was big for a kid. No hair, small beard. He was wearing a black tight t-shirt and track pants. The girl he crushed on when I threw him back was short. Long blonde hair. Long face. She never stopped screaming. Bad blood... The girl next to her had short hair and blue eyes. She was wearing lots of clothes and a weird thing on her face. Her face tasted weird. Actually, all the girls faces tasted weird...

\- What about the other two?

\- The boy that was breaking the window also had blue eyes. Short hair. Round face. He was wearing jeans, like me. And a white hoodie. The girl that attacked me had long black hair tied at the back of her head. Like mama’s. Mama had a name for that, remember?

\- Ponytail. She had her hair in a ponytail.

\- That’s what she called it. Yes. Mama was nice and beautiful...

\- Back to the girl. Hair in a ponytail, what else?

\- She had green eyes. I had never seen green eyes. Green is a nice colour. Almost as good as red. They tasted the same as the other colours though. That was disappointing.

\- I did **not** need that information. But let’s go back to your story. The green-eyed girl charged you?

\- Yes. Brave. Good blood. The best of the morning... When I grabbed the boy, she tried to pull him away from me. I was curious about her eyes so I didn’t react. When she failed to pull him off my hand, she kicked me between the legs. She must have expected something to happen because she looked confused for a second. Then she jumped towards my face. Her nails got close to my eyes, so I told them to stop and go away. She flew backwards and crushed above the others. Her head did a weird sound and she didn’t move again. The boy in my hand tried to hit me, I think, but he was barely conscious from going through the seats so I didn’t even need to tell him to stop. At this point, the screaming from the other girls had made me mad, so I didn’t play anymore. I crashed the boy’s neck and walked towards them. They screamed and tried to go away but there was no place they could go. I wanted to use my knife again, so I slit their throats with it.

\- ...And then what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, can confirm. Choosing graphic horror for a month-long project is not a good idea.
> 
> Like, the challenge of writing a chapter every day is nice, but the theme fucking sucks.  
Next year I'm doing a kids story cause fuck this horror shit, I feel dirty just by writing it.
> 
> Imma go watch kitten videos now. 'till tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Well, I ate them.

\- All of them? Six people? How... Where did you fit them?

\- In my belly.

\- Well, yeah, but didn’t you get full?

\- Oh, no. I was growing. Getting bigger and bigger with every bite.

\- So that’s when the growth started?

\- I think. When I swallowed the last bite, I was bigger than the bus.

\- Police said the footprints were a meter long.

\- I don’t know. I only know I was big and heavy. I wanted to sleep. I told myself to fly up so I could look for sleeping spots. I couldn’t fly. That was disappointing. I jumped to the top of the stadium wall and looked for my sleeping spot. The city was loud. I like quiet so I started jumping from building to building, looking for the end of the city. It’s quiet, away from the city. The house we had in the village was great, I don’t know why you decided to move us here.

\- Because you ATE the people there! Slowly, they were dying maybe two or three each year, but still. You began this... eating habit... of yours very young. By the time we left, at our twenty-second birthday, there were no other people left! And now this! Waking up after ten years and developing these weird-ass powers?! I had built a life here damn you! But you had to wake up! You had to ruin this for me!

\- I was very hungry...

\- Fuck if I care! I can’t deal with you anymore! Why, oh, WHY couldn’t you learn to eat animal meat?!

\- I didn’t like it...

\- WELL, I DON’T LIKE BEING ROBBED OF MY LIFE, BROTHER!!!

\- ...

\- WHAT?!

\- ...sorry...

\- Oh for the love of... You’re pouting, aren’t you? Stop that. Let’s just get this over with.

\- ...

\- Come on. You were moving through the city by jumping. Might I add, the building that collapsed through your path are also on our heads, so thanks for that as well.

\- ...

\- Oh, for fuck's sake. Are you not gonna continue your story?

\- ... you’ll be mad...

\- I won't get angrier than this.

\- Promise?

\- What? Yes, yes, I promise. I already know most of what you did. I just want to know if I missed anything from the police reports.

\- ...promise on our mother.

\- Right, okay, sure. I promise on our mother’s memory that I won't get angrier with you. Happy now?

\- ...

\- Come on, continue.

\- Okay. As I was going through the city, I saw a small mountain without buildings far in the distance so I headed that way. Soon, I reached the top. A small wooden house was there. It broke when I tried to get in. But I was sleepy so I didn’t care. I curled on its remains and hugged my knife. It was small, but still my favourite knife.

\- So you just slept on the remains of the watchtower?

\- Yes... Brother?

\- What?

\- What did you do while I slept these ten years?

\- Oh, nothing much. Only spent five years on police school, working a side job on the side. I made friends. Friends, brother. When I made friends in the village, you ate them. But when you slept? I made many friends, some of them I worked with, some I just happen to meet outside of work. You know, a few days before you woke up, I was at a date with a woman I really liked. I thought it went well, but I guess that a second date is out of the question now. Long story, short, I was happy. But I have to have you with me, so fuck me, I guess.

\- ...

\- Anyway. You went to sleep on the mountain’s peak. And then what happened?


	6. Chapter 6

\- Well, I was about to sleep when I heard airplanes above me. When I looked up, a barrage of bullets was about to hit me. I told them to stop and they fell from the air. They launched some missiles too. I told them to go back to their airplanes and they did. I took down a few of the airplanes like that, but they kept on coming. That when on for a while. I would destroy the airplanes and would try to fall asleep but then more would come. And I was tired and heavy, so I didn’t want to play anymore. I told everything to stay away. Everything around me did. Dirt, air, animals, sound and more importantly, planes were pushed away from me. I ended up floating but I didn’t mind too much.

\- Yeah, the mountain now has a round hole where it’s peak used to be. But hold on, you pushed away... sound??

\- I wanted quiet.

\- So you just said sound go away and it did?

\- Something like that.

\- Holy... Your powers really grew since last time you were awake.

\- They did?

\- Yeah. You only had that... super strength at the last time. And now a physic power that can, somehow, control even sound. Plus your weird growth when you feed...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Brother...

\- Mm? What?

\- When I woke up again I was in this chair. Did you take over while I slept?

\- I wouldn’t say I took over... More like I recovered. But yeah. Yeah, I woke up in the crater you had made. You know, it was never easy to deal with the aftermath of your actions. Hiding bones, burring bodies that you didn’t want to eat. Dealing with nosy neighbours back at the village, digging more graves for them... Fuck, man. I always stood by your side. I cleaned up your messes. But you know what... this is too much. There is no quiet way out of this mess you’ve made.

\- ...sorry...

\- So, here’s what happened when I woke up in the crater. Naturally, when I woke up the barrier you had made disappeared and the army managed to climb the mountain. I was trying to climb the hills of the crater when I heard the jeeps. I screamed not to shoot me and that I would go quietly. Surprisingly, they listened. They helped me climb us and then tackled and tied me. They put a hood over my head and kicked me into one of their jeeps. The bumps on the road made the journey pretty shitty, I must say. I don’t know how long later, I heart planes. They got me out of the jeep and forced me to walk. After going up a ramp, I was thrown into the floor and tied, hands and legs, to a thick pole. I believe it was inside an airplane. It took off the moment they finished tying me up. We landed somewhere hot. After some walking, the air turned cold and moist, like a cave. They brought me here and removed the hood. Some soldiers remained here for a while. Hours passed. Then, the door opened and I was face to face with my old chief. He’s head of the paranormal activities department now. I didn’t even know something like that existed. I understood some of what you did from his questions. Hours into his interrogation, I felt you waking up. So, I promised that I would explain everything if he got out and let me talk to you. As you can see, he did.

\- ...

\- So here we are. In a bunker deep inside a cave in the middle of nowhere, tied into a chair, with the army and every government agency in existence on our head. I give up. HEY CHIEF! Here’s your confession, now hurry up and kill us.

\- Wait? Kill us?

\- Of course. What did you think they would to us? Give us a fine and sent us home? You fucking ATE PEOPLE! Destroyed property. Annihilated thirteen of our county’s the top of the line aircraft. Oh, and destroyed half a mountain. Of-fucking-course they are gonna kill us! You are too damn dangerous to even exist. And honestly? I would have killed us myself if could.

\- No... No. No! **NO!**

* * *

*sounds of rocks crumbling and wind rushing in the microphone*

* * *

“It cuts off after that, sir.”

“What’s the status of the video feeds? Have we recovered anything yet?”

“Just now, sir. I’m putting all we recovered on the big screen.”

The young communications officer typed some fast commands on the computer and the image of an interrogation chamber appeared on the big screen.

“Go on, son, play it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll make it to 30 chapters... I feel like I'm losing control of the story. I definitely lost control of the graphic horror theme (mostly cause I can't seem to stomach writing this type of ruthless and meanless violence). I'm transferring into more of a monster story from now on.
> 
> Time restraints really, really suck. I have literally no time to develop any kind of idea, how the fuck do others do this?


	7. Chapter 7

The killer and the man he was talking too were the same people. Each time one of them "took over" the body, the face was shifting its appearance to fit each person's character and abilities (or lack thereof).

At the end of the recording, the cannibal takes over the body completely and breaks out. His abilities would grow more and more, AKIRA style, until he would devour the world.

Great story I know. /s

The revelation and escape of the killer's identity was supposed to come in chapter 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my fanfics, I missed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my Tumblr post.
> 
> I finally understand what people mean when they say first drafts suck. I would agree and add that challenges also suck (the fun out of the process).
> 
> The story is all over the place, the characters are getting developed as I type… Everything is on the air and since I have a goal (NaNoWriMo) and daily quotas to hit, I have no time to lay on my bed and actually think how I want the story to go. And I get it, there is definitely potential in the story and I can revisit it later and yada-yada, but forcing it feels… wrong.
> 
> It sucks the joy out of it. I no longer stay up at night thinking about how my characters will act and react to the situations that I put them in. I no longer search Spotify for ten minutes to find fitting music for the type of scene I’m writing. I no longer feel connected the world I created, I’m just typing like a madman so I’ll hit a quota. It feels like I’m working.
> 
> These are my first impressions, as this is the first time I’m trying NaNoWriMo, and it’s only the sixth day, but I can’t see how it’s going to be helpful.
> 
> I can’t see how forcing a habit of typing x amount of words into a document is going to help. Never in my life have I managed to do something well when I force it or did it out of habit. It always ends up feeling… wrong and half-assed compared to when I want to do it.
> 
> Like, big respect to the people who put the work during NaNoWriMo (or whatever other challenges) but I feel like it’s a needless stream of stress and pointless stat hunting.


End file.
